


What is Dark Within me, (Illumine)

by macabreverbosity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Choking, Cigarettes, Consensual Kink, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Evil Space Boyfriends, Hux and Kylo cannot express emotions in healthy ways, I don't even know what to say to you guys, It's all garbage, Like actual hands no force shenanigans, M/M, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smoking, Smut, as much as a couple of mass murderers can be, just take it, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreverbosity/pseuds/macabreverbosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut. I have no other excuse. Aka. Kylo likes Hux's freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Dark Within me, (Illumine)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from John Milton's Paradise Lost.
> 
> This is my first time publishing smut...I don't write it very often, this is maybe the second or third time tbh. ANYWAY. Enjoy.
> 
> “Our torments also  
> May in length of time  
> Become our Elements.”  
> ―John Milton, _Paradise Lost_
> 
>  
> 
> (This is unbeta'd so expect mistakes and feel free to point them out.)

"Did you know," Ren whispers against Hux's neck, breath ghosting over delicate skin and sending a shiver down the General's spine, warmth pooling at the base of his stomach, a disconcerting feeling at the best of times but so unnerving in their current positions that Hux breifly forgets that Kylo hadn't continued his sentence.

"What did I know?" Hux mimics back in almost the same whisper, a quiet mocking lit to the words. Hux can feel Kylo huff a frustrated breath from behind him but elects to ignore the over grown baby's petulance; his curiosity clearly winning over his irritation as he awaits Ren's reply.

"Did you know that some people on earth called these," Kylo sweeps a hand against Hux's freckled shoulders to illustrate his point as he continues in a low voice, "these—freckles, they called them angel's kisses."

Hux is suddenly overwhelmed in a wave of both embarrassment and outrage because Kylo Ren was _l_ _aughing_ at him; but before he can show Kylo what he really thinks of this revelation, Kylo continues, "You couldn't possibly be kissed by an angel, as vicious as you are." He says, contemplative, "Unless it were the angel called Lucifer," smirking as he says it, "kissed by the very Devil himself." Kylo chuckles at Hux's frustrated sound of indignation, amused by the General's affronted demeanor, as though Kylo had actually insulted him.

Lucifer according to Earth religion had been a proud angel, The Maker's most favored. Vicious and unyielding, Earth religion pegs him as the root of all evil. It is also said that He was the most beautiful of all angels, an arch angel above them all. Hux had read about it before in an old book he had accquired some time ago, on one of many undercover scouting missions, from a planet they had later on destroyed. Reading about it at the time, Hux had been briefly reminded of Ren. Tall, darkly clad and proud; with an austere mien of dignity; yet destructive. His pride was so very destructive. Always simmering just under the surface, like a ticking time bomb...or rather an unstable atomic bomb.

Hux sometimes wondered if that were the attraction of this...this thing, this arrangement, they had.

But no it was far more than just that, although it did play a role. They, both, were not ones for outbursts of affection and although they did, indeed, care about one another it would never be in an effusive show of emotions. Hux would wager that they wouldn't stop fighting or bickering even when in bed. However, wasn't that the beauty of it? The challenge they offered one another as equals―or rather as equal as they can possibly be when one is a force user able to kill with a flick of the wrist and without remorse.

"You seem to be thinking awfully hard there, General. A penny for your thoughts?" Ren asks, his tone of voice indicating indifference yet the rigidity of his muscles belaying his interest.

Hux swallows, "I was merely reminded briefly of a book I'd read once..." he trails off, unwilling to offer a full explanation.

"Thinking about a book? And so soon after you'd come? I must be losing my touch if you're thinking about literature rather than how amazing my mouth is." Ren replies mockingly.

He moves closer pressing up to Hux's back, his mouth lowering to bite Hux's shoulder just shy of breaking skin, the pain sparking down Hux's spine and stirring his arousal to full bloom. Hux briefly wishes for the sensation of Kylo's hands on his body, his teeth tearing flesh as he pushes roughly into him, or the other way around, either would work with Hux as long as he got something. Anything. For a brief disorienting moment, Hux finds himself wondering how he'd ended up on his back with Ren looming over him—eyes wildly flickering over his body, feral grin stretching his lips.

"There's not a single scar on you," Kylo breathes out both appreciative and curious, and Hux holds his breath in anticipation, of what? He couldn't say but it was there nonetheless, humming under his skin like static.

"So smooth and flawless. Makes me want to mark it up. Tear you apart, sink my teeth into that glorious porcelain skin, so deep you'll ache for days." Kylo smirks as his gaze moves over the smaller man's body hungrily; quite satisfied with himself.

Hux, on the other hand, can barely take a breath from the blinding force of how much he _wants_. How much he wants Kylo's hands and teeth tearing flesh open—to feel the blood sticky and hot on his skin—how much he wants the pain of Ren's teeth sinking into his flesh.

"How do you want this?" Ren asks as he trails his mouth over Hux's chest, absently sucking a bruise into the pale flesh, making Hux moan and clutch the other man's hair, tugging at the silky strands, as though to keep him there, exactly where he is. Ren settles himself between Hux's legs their bare cocks rubbing against eachother in the most delicious of ways, the friction just this side of painful; causing Hux to bite his lip so hard blood begins to pearl and flow in a delicate line down his chin. Ren is transfixed by that single red line, stark red against the backdrop of pale skin and he can't resist bending down to taste, the sweet metallic tang searing itself to his tongue.

"I don't particularly care as long as I get _something_ , Kylo, come on." Hux gasps out.

"Fine, I want you on your back so I can see your face, and it's easier for you to dig your nails into my back." Kylo replies wryly and if Hux weren't as turned on as he currently was he was fairly certain he would have left, in fact he was considering it still, but the insistent pulse of his arousal—and a particularly giant well endowed Sith—was keeping him rooted to the spot.

"Yes well, if you don't _do_ something soon, the only thing you'll be seeing is _my back_ as I leave." Hux says in a frustrated huff. The threat serves it's purpose and spurs Kylo into action. He retrieves the small bottle of lubricant from the drawer in the side table, uncapping it and spilling a healthy amount onto his fingers.

Kylo lowers his hand between Hux’s legs, as Hux spreads them wider for better access and one finger circles around Hux's hole teasingly before sinking in slowly. The intrusion, as always is uncomfortable for only a second, quickly giving way to an unfurling heat in the pit of his stomach as Kylo adds another finger and begins to stretch him open. Kylo is entranced by the little sounds issuing from Hux's throat, small whimpers, not quite moans; as his body arches off the bed, the curve of his spine impossibly alluring. A third finger is added alongside the other two and Hux begins to thrust against them, fucking himself on Kylo's long fingers, desperate to be filled with something more.

Sensing the shift in the General's thoughts, Kylo withdraws his fingers—and Hux would deny the invountary whimper he makes at the loss till the day he dies—and retrieves the bottle of lubricant with shaking hands, coating himself quickly. Kylo hooks his hands under Hux's knees bending his legs until they're flush with his chest. Lining up the head of his cock with Hux's hole, Kylo locks eyes with Hux before pushing in with one long swift thrust eliciting a strangled off sound—half moan, half scream—from the smaller man. Hux rakes his nails down Kylo's back and sinks his teeth into Kylo's shoulder so hard it breaks skin, the taste of Kylo's blood only serving to increase Hux’s arousal. Kylo stills and grunts, his hand fisting in Hux's hair as he begins to move, withdrawing almost all the way out only to thrust back in, his mouth finding it's way to Hux's neck, biting and sucking bruises into the skin before tilting Hux's head back and kissing him forcefully, tongues battling against eachother and Kylo moans as he tastes his own blood and pulls back to bite Hux's lip splitting it open once again; blood and saliva smearing across their lips.

Kylo's pace is punishing as he angles himself just so, making Hux scream a rather undignified stream of curses as he lowers his hand to his neglected cock, swollen and leaking against his lower stomach only to have Kylo bat his hand away.

 _No, you'll come on my cock only._ Kylo projects to him.

 _Get out of my head._ Hux manages to think back, brain wildly scrambling, aware of everything going on in his head at the moment, not least of which are his feelings towards the man who was currently fucking him into a complacent coma.

Kylo doesn't reply as he continues to thrust into Hux's welcoming body, his current angle bringing them both so close to the edge. Hux was so close, so very close, he just needed something, anything to tip him over that precipice. At that moment Kylo's hand slips from the General's hair to cup his neck; Kylo's thumb applying pressure to his windpipe and sparks go off in Hux's mind at the feeling of calloused fingers squeezing, just enough pressure to be painful and surely enough to leave a bruise. Simultanously, Kylo angles his hips, his cock butting up against Hux's prostate and that's all it takes for Hux to fly apart, cum splattering onto his chest as Kylo continues to fuck him through it. Distantly, Hux registers Kylo's orgasm through bleary eyes, far too tired to focus as Kylo collapses on his chest, arms wrapped around him.

With Kylo still on top of him and one hand stroking the silky strands of the larger man's hair, Hux reaches towards the side table retrieving the half empty cigarette case and lighter, shaking one free, grasping it between his lips and lighting it. The first inhale is perfect as they lay as such in mutual silence.

Kylo is the first one to speak in a whisper against Hux's chest, "Kissed by the Devil, indeed." He murmurs, an amused lit to his voice.

At that moment, Hux feels completely justified in putting his cigarette out on the other man's shoulder and leaving the room to clean himself up.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at starhaxa


End file.
